What he came for
by ddeirdre
Summary: Semi AU. Porque la peor manera de extrañar a alguien es estar a su lado, pero saber que nunca será totalmente tuyo.


**Disclaimer: **The Mortal Instruments así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

**Advertencias: OOC **sin límites (?), semi Universo Alterno pues está situado durante Ciudad de Hueso pero tiene evidentes cambios, **slash**, intento de** lime** más fail que nada.

Semi AU. Porque la peor manera de extrañar a alguien es estar a su lado, pero saber que nunca será totalmente tuyo.

* * *

_**What he came for**_

* * *

Cuando llega al instituto, Alec lo observa. Es rubio y encantador. Tiene el cabello revuelto y los ojos del color de un león; de uno a punto de atacar a cualquiera que se acerque a él. Es –a pesar de que escucho de su madre que es dos años menor que él-, mucho más alto.

Alec no cuestiona en voz alta porque él vivirá ahora con ellos. En su lugar, se acerca vacilante al recién llegado. Le pregunta su nombre.

El chico responde que se llama Jonathan… y se corrige tras unos segundos. Se llama Jace —y lo repite, como para convencerse a sí mismo—. Se llama Jace Wayland.

* * *

Han pasado semanas desde que Jace llegó al instituto. Alec siempre lo observa, temeroso, de una mala respuesta si llega a hablarle; en lo posible, evita toparse frente a frente con Jace pero siempre lo mira. Sabe que a Jace le molesta que le interroguen, pues Izzy ha intentado hablar con él pero solo le pone mala cara y cuando le responde, suelen ser palabras hirientes que hacen que la joven se aleje con largos pasos.

Un día, cuando Alec lee y se encuentra sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, Jace se sienta junto a él.

— ¿Puedo estar aquí? —pregunta. Alec se estremece, porque tiene un tono de voz profundo a pesar de su corta edad. Solo asiente, con lentitud, porque teme que de hablar diga algo estúpido.

Leen en silencio y sin mirarse ni una vez. Luego de que oscurezca, ambos se levantan y se van a su habitación, sin despedirse.

Se siguen viendo en la biblioteca. Leen de todo: historia, novelas, cuentos; todo lo que se encuentra ahí ha pasado prácticamente por las manos de los dos. Lightwood no lo dice pero le alegra con quien leer: sus padres raramente están en casa y a Isabelle no le agrada pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca —como un antisocial, dice ella, mirando desdeñosa a su hermano mayor, pero a Alec no le importa pasar sus horas libres repasando, en vez de entrenar como haría un buen nefilim. Sabe que su hermana es menor pero también tiene muchas más habilidades que él y no le gusta verla; como cada día se hace más fuerte y con más cerca el momento en el que se enfrente a demonios y su vida peligre.

En esos momentos de reflexión se pierde en las palabras y olvida que está acompañado por el rubio.

—Mi padre fue asesinado—dice Jace, tal vez en su novena o décima cita en la biblioteca, cuando Alec está a punto de pasar de página. —Fueron dos hombres. Yo vi cuando lo hicieron—sigue y aunque su tono es seco y no refleja emociones, sus ojos parecen lejanos, como si recordaran algo. Alec no pregunta (aunque quiere hacerlo) y en su lugar, continúa intentando leer aunque las letras parecen muy pequeñas ahora. Sabe que el otro lo agradecerá el gesto, y no se equivoca.

Días después de eso, se entera de la manera en que su padre le trataba, lo mucho que le exigía y que a pesar de todo lo extraña mucho. Jace solo dice lo necesario y Alec nunca pregunta. Y piensa que eso está bien, que de alguna manera son amigos.

* * *

Es una de esas raras veces que su madre, Maryse, está en casa, y le canta en francés. Alec sabe que es grande para temerle a la oscuridad pero no puede evitarlo, sabe que en el letargo de la noche las arañas están ocultas y listas para atacar.

Está a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucha un suave toque en la puerta. Se levanta, temeroso, y para sorpresa suya, es Jace.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Alec, sintiéndose idiota por no idear una mejor pregunta. Wayland lo mira ceñudo, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tales recibimientos.

—Vivo aquí. Y no es que sea un lugar especialmente hermoso ni que yo este precisamente cómodo…

Alec niega, frunciendo más el ceño haciendo que eso parezca una competencia.

—Quiero decir, en mi habitación.

—Está muy desordenada—dice, y para sorpresa del mayor, empieza a recoger ropa y demás cosas (in) útiles que se hallaban en el suelo. Alec no es desordenado, pero al lado del obsesivo rubio, definitivamente parece serlo. —Tengo que admitir, que después de la mía, está es la mejor ropa interior que haya visto.

Alec se pone rojo por la insolencia pero decide callar, acostarse e ignorar la presencia del otro. Se queda dormido y no nota que su compañero también, pero en el piso.

Después de quince noches, esa empieza a ser una mala costumbre y a Alec le pone de mal humor tener que soportar al rubio rondando por su habitación.

—Si le temes a la oscuridad, solo dilo—comenta, hosco. Jace levanta los hombros, despreocupado.

—No hay nada a lo que yo tema. Ni siquiera las mujeres que tienen el irremediable deseo de casarse conmigo (qué no con pocas) y los malos atuendos. No sé porque la oscuridad tendría que asustarme—responde.

—Es increíble que un niño de once años tenga un club de fans—le dice Alec, con más valor del que posee en realidad. Con Jace a su lado es un raro sentimiento, entre sentirse capaz y sentirse pequeño a su lado.

Alec sabe que Jace miente pero le asombra su capacidad para ser valiente, y esa noche, hace un pequeño hueco en la cama. Después de un rato, siente movimiento y sabe que Jace está a un lado suyo, en ese lugar que le pertenecería más años de los que ambos creen.

* * *

— ¿Qué es esto? —dice Jace, por la mañana, mientras ambos ven una masa que tal vez en una vida pasada fueron unos huevos revueltos. Isabelle lo ve, ofendida.

—Es el desayuno—dice, orgullosa de su obra. Jace y Alec se ven con horror. —Son cómo los que hace mamá—parece estar molesta porque ninguno parece tener intenciones de comer.

—Se ve… apetitoso—contesta Jace, y le sonríe con sorna. Isabelle se sonroja levemente.

Alec sabe que su hermana menor (Izzy, la pequeña Izzy, del cabello largo azabache y los ojos caobas) tiene una especie de flechazo por el llegado pero no es su intención darlo a conocer ni ayudarle a su hermana, pese a que le ha rogado.

—Creo que no tengo hambre—Izzy tiene buenas intenciones, pero no por eso tiene que intoxicarlos. Sería una verdadera vergüenza para un nefilim morir por indigestión.

—Ustedes se lo pierden—ella se lleva un bocado a la boca, que mastica haciendo muecas repetidamente y tras tragar, se limpia la boca, haciendo una mueca de asco e ignorando la cara de burla y de sorpresa de Jace y Alec, respectivamente.

Ese día, desayunan fuera. Los dos deciden que Isabelle está vetada de la cocina pero ella parece no saberlo y ninguno tiene intenciones de comunicárselo. El resto de los días, comen deliciosos sándwiches cortesía de Jace.

* * *

Llevan mucho tiempo sin entrenar y Hodge decide que es hora que muestren sus habilidades. Isabelle es relegada a lanzar cuchillos mientras día tras día Alec es víctima de golpes.

— ¿Porqué no te mueves más rápido? —dice Jace. Alec no le responde, pero sabe que tiene razón. Izzy es más rápida que el. De los tres, él es el más inepto pero a Jace no parece (parecía) importarle porque entrena con él más que con su hermana.

—No puedo—contesta, tímido.

—Al menos sabes hacer otra cosa ¿no?

Alec le mira, ofendido. Sabe que no es tan bueno luchando, pero eso no es excusa para que le insulte.

Se aleja de Jace con largos pasos, toma con maestría su arco y una flecha. Tensa los dedos, enfoca su objetivo y se siente orgulloso de sí mismo al notar que dio justo en el blanco.

Y aún mejor, no puede negar la satisfacción que le causa que Jace lo mire tan asombrado, aunque ese gesto dure solo unos segundos.

—Bueno—dice Jace, sonriéndole, —casi me vuelas la cabeza pero al menos no morirás en una pelea de verdad.

Detrás de el, Hodge mira con atención la flecha que se encuentra clavada en la pared y que paso justo por arriba de la cabeza del rubio.

* * *

Alexander Lightwood no se considera particularmente llamativo y es más consciente de su apariencia cuando cumple los quince años. Tiene el cabello negro y la piel muy pálida para su propio gusto, y no es muy musculoso. Las marcas en su piel no lo hacen más atractivo y sabe que se hace más pequeño cuando va a un lado de su hermana y su amigo.

Jace, por otro lado, es alto y si bien es delgado, es musculoso y tiene los ojos más hermosos que haya visto. A Alec le recuerdan a los de un león.

Y ha aprendido a lo largo de los años a leer a su amigo. También sabe que es sarcástico pero nunca verdaderamente mal intencionado, que levanta la ceja cuando está sorprendido, que su boca puede sonreír pero nunca sus ojos y que está muy roto, de una manera en la que posiblemente nunca podrá ser reparado. Pero a Alec nunca deja de soñar que él pueda sanarlo.

Porque Alexander Lightwood también tiene quince años cuando se da cuenta que está enamorado.

Van a comer a Taki's, solo ellos dos. Isabelle desistió hace años de intentar algo con el rubio y a Alec le alivia mucho eso (pero no sabe por quién) y ya no los suele acompañar a todos lados. Cuando entran, escucha varias voces mascullando _nefilim _con total desprecio, pero ambos intentan ignorar el hecho. Alec se sienta en una de las mesas más alejadas, con calma, y aunque resiente las malas miradas que reciben de los demás clientes, intenta no parecer muy incómodo.

Y lo lleva muy bien, hasta que una mujer (son su nombre grabado arriba de su pecho derecho, _Kaelie_) se acerca y les sonríe. Tiene la sonrisa luminosa, pero los ojos vacios.

— ¿Qué van a querer comer? —pregunta, coquetamente. Pero no mira a Alec; mira a Jace. Lo hace de una forma que a Alec le duele el estómago, por lo obvio del intento y su patético deseo de llamar la atención.

Para su sorpresa, Jace le corresponde el gesto.

—Quiero sopa. Sinceramente, suena bastante bien—y la mira, con los ojos encendidos.

—Yo también—masculla Alec, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos parece escucharlo.

—Enseguida vuelvo—canturrea ella, dándose la vuelta y contoneándose con gracia, con cada paso que da. Jace se levanta enseguida.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta el más grande, algo receloso. Jace silba, juguetón.

—Al baño. Vuelvo enseguida.

Y se va en una dirección que no corresponde al baño.

Cuando regresa (varios minutos después) tiene el cabello despeinado y la ropa desordenada. Sonríe quedamente e intercambia miradas con la hada, miradas que sinceramente a Alec no le gustan nada.

Salen pasada la media noche. Jace sonríe y habla y habla. Alec escucha, como siempre hace.

— ¿Porqué estas tan molesto? —pregunta, el rubio, con la ceja levantada.

—No sucede nada—dice el de ojos azules, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. —Es solo que… —titubea, porque no sabe porque está molesto. —quiero llegar a casa ya. Esa sopa no me hizo nada bien.

—No te preocupes Alec—Jace le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros al de ojos azules y este se estremece y siente como la sangre se agolpa en sus mejillas. —Seguro pronto tendrás una oportunidad con una chica guapa después.

—Yo no deseo nada con alguien como _ella_—masculla el _ella _con especial desprecio. Jace ríe con fuerza, llamando la atención de los demás peatones de la oscurecida ciudad.

Alec se adelanta con largos pasos, pero es consciente de la presencia de su amigo detrás de él. Llegan al instituto rápidamente. Entra al ascensor, evitando ver a su compañero pero este le alcanza, lógicamente.

Suben en silencio. Cuando llegan a su piso, ninguno parece ser capaz de moverse.

—Hey—susurra Jace, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas y pareciendo repentinamente serio, — ¿por qué estás molesto?

—No estoy molesto—contesta, pero su tono serio le delata. Jace frunce el ceño.

—Alexander…

—No me llames así. No estoy molesto, en verdad—ambos salen, hombro a hombro, como es normal en dos amigos que combaten la muerte día a día.

—Si sigues actuando así, voy a pensar que estás enamorado de mí—le pasa al brazo por el hombro y sonríe coquetamente. Alec niega con fiereza.

—Qué no. Esa sopa sabe peor que la que hace Isabelle. Es todo.

Jace susurra un _irás al baño mucho está noche, entonces _ y se va directo a su habitación. Antes de entrar, le dedica una sonrisa que hace que el corazón de Alec se acelere y sus mejillas se coloren.

Porque cuando vio esa sonrisa, Alexander Lightwood supo que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado; no de Jonathan Wayland, se remarca, si no de Jace Lightwood.

* * *

Al poco tiempo de aquello, Jace le pregunta si pueden ser parabatais —y no pareciera que le preguntara, parecía más bien un simple eufemismo de algo que él consideraba obvio— un día cualquiera, cuando están almorzando en la cocina.  
Alec acepta y sonríe como si estuviera feliz. Ese día lo tiene guardado como uno de los peores de su vida —y de los mejores—, porque estar encadenado a la persona que ama toda la vida, pero sin poder tocarlo nunca es el mayor de los castigos, que a pesar de todo, Alec recibe sin chistar porque sabe que lo merece.

Las palabras quedan marcadas en su mente y en su piel

Alec, de vez en cuando, se aleja o se queda un rato solo para cumplir con sus necesidades biológicas. Desde pequeño ha escuchado por los mayores que es normal explorarse y tocarse. Es un acto totalmente normal. O lo sería, si fuera por una mujer bonita, con cintura pequeña y pechos grandes pero es totalmente anormal cuando la razón de sus jadeos es el único —y mejor— amigo que tiene.

—_Jace, Jace…_—jadea, apoyándose en la pared. Mueve su mano con fiereza y piensa en su casi hermano, junto a él, dedicándole palabras de amor, besándole, moviéndose con fiereza dentro de el… Y cuando llega a su límite, mancha su mano y se siente avergonzado. Se promete no volver a hacerlo, pero cada día vuelve a caer.

Y es en una de esas ocasiones que Jace lo descubre. Entra a la habitación del Lightwood, sin tocar, y lo ve, moviendo su mano y gimiendo su nombre.

—Jace…—Alec chilla, está desesperado. Nunca pensó estar en esa situación tan incómoda. Pero el otro solo le echa una última mirada y desaparece rápidamente de la escena.

A Alec no le quedan ganas de masturbarse nunca más.

* * *

— ¿A dónde vas? —Isabelle cuestiona a Jace, qué está más arreglado de lo usual.

—Tengo una cita—responde el, sonriéndole con sorna, hasta que ve aparecer a Alec y se va rápidamente.

Jace suele tener citas, como cualquier chico de quince años normal, pero últimamente tiende a salir más y llega más tarde. Alec es el único al que parece interesarle ese hecho.

—Descuida, ya sabes que no son cosas importantes. Son solo de una noche—dice Isabelle, como prediciendo el comentario siguiente de Alec, que sonaría a algo sobre irresponsabilidad y egoísmo. —Yo también saldré—comenta, y le sonríe de tal forma, que Alec llega a sentirse incómodo y se pregunta si es el único en esa casa que no tiene deseos de salir cada noche.

Esa misma noche, Alec está acostado a punto de dormir cuando escucha pasos. La puerta se abre y entra una rubia figura. Jace está borracho, camina tambaleándose y a pesar de eso, no deja de verse increíblemente bien.

Solo se ven fijamente pero ninguno habla.

Jace sale y Alec no lo detiene.

Sucede lo mismo la noche que sigue.

Y la que sigue.

La cuarta noche, la puerta está entrecerrada.

La quinta, Alec cuenta los minutos para que Jace aparezca.

La sexta, finge estar dormido.

Y la séptima Jace parece decido a dar el paso que sigue. Sucede lo inevitable.

Jace entra a su habitación en silencio pero Alec lo ha estado esperando, dispuesto. Siente que la cama chilla ante el peso extra. No hay un sonido que interrumpa el ambiente.

Pero Alec se desespera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exclama, levantándose de improvisto y alterando a Jace, que aparentemente no esperaba que estuviera despierto.

—Ya sabes, esperando que pasáramos tiempo juntos. Como parabatais.

A pesar de estar borracho, se dice, Jace luce increíble. Solo su aliento lo delata.

—Fue bastante traumático lo que vi en el baño, la otra vez.

Alec se sonroja completamente, y lo hace aún más, cuando nota la sonrisa socarrona de Jace.

—Siento que lo hayas visto.

— ¿Tú estás enamorado de mí, verdad? —el tiempo pareció detenerse y el color se agolpa completamente en el rostro de Alexander, que ninguna otra vez en su vida, había deseado tanto desaparecer.

—No sé a lo que te refieres.

—Bueno, estabas haciendo… ya sabes—y le sonríe quedamente, ante la mirada atónita del moreno. —Y nunca te he visto interesado en una chica.

Alec no dice nada, solo se recuesta en silencio, esperando que el rubio que vaya. Cosa que no sucede.

—Alec…

—Si viniste dispuesto a burlarte de mí, lo mejor es que te vayas—lo interrumpe bruscamente, con el rostro enrojecido. —Sí, estoy enamorado de ti. Pero estás ebrio, así que ahora vete.

Pero en su lugar, lo que obtiene son los labios fríos de Jace junto a los suyos, en algo demasiado brusco para ser considerado un beso. Alec nunca ha besado a nadie antes, así que lo mantiene en sorpresa la habilidad que tiene su amigo para besar.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —susurra, con la voz entrecortada, una vez que sus labios se han separado. Jace lo mira, ceñudo.

—Pensé que eso era lo que querías. Muchas personas me han dicho que soy un gran besa-

Alec no desea escucharlo más, así que lo jala por el cuello de su camisa y lo besa. Entrelaza sus brazos en su nuca. Gime cuando Jace lame su cuello y muerde su clavícula.

Está mal, está totalmente mal, se dice. Está cayendo y, lo peor de todo, es que no le importa.

La ropa parece estorbar y no se da cuenta cuando están desnudos ambos, pues la habitación está en llamas y solo sabe que tiene mucho frío.

Se hundieron en el colchón, abrazándose con fuerza. Alec juega con los rubios cabellos, mientras Jace recorre con su boca, el camino desconocido.

—¿Te gusta Alec? —susurra. A pesar de que no lo ve, Alec sabe que está sonriendo.

—No sé—dice, y se sonroja, completamente. Pero pronto la sangre de su rostro de agolpa en otro lugar.

El resto de la noche está llena de piel siendo probada. Mucha piel. Piel llena de heridas, como recordatorio de los guerreros que eran pero con un sabor muy dulce, y muy cálida.

Sus cuerpos son piezas de rompecabezas, entrelazadas en el lugar donde deben estar. Ese es su lugar, su hogar.

Cuando termina, Jace se recuesta junto a él. No le toca pero el que se haya quedado dice mucho. Siente una punzada en su pecho y se pregunta si con el resto de las personas se quedará también pero no pregunta, porque sería extraño y no posee ningún derecho sobre el rubio para hacerlo.

* * *

Jace Wayland tiene catorce años cuando descubre que Alec Lightwood está enamorado de él.

—Esa chica no me cae bien—y habla de Kaelie. Siempre repite, aunque no de forma explícita, lo tonta que es, su mal servicio y su deseo continúo de coquetear con los clientes.

Jace no es idiota. Egocéntrico y superficial, tal vez, pero se da cuenta de cada cosa que sucede a su alrededor. Como las miradas que Alec le dedica a cada minuto, y sus sonrojos, y su continúo deseo por agradarle.

Está seguro que el se da cuenta antes de ese hecho, que el mismo Lightwood.

Se aprovecha de esos sentimientos para su propia satisfacción. No sabe porque, pero lo hace. Desde que tuvo mayor conciencia de ese hecho, la voz en su cabeza pareció resonar aún más.

—Amar es destruir—le dice una voz en su cabeza, que parece sospechosamente a la de su padre, —y ser amado es ser destruido.

No tiene por qué arrepentirse de actuar así con Alec. El comenzó todo, se excusa. Sabe que está mal, pero el vacío dentro de él parece ser menor. Se dice que parara todo eso pero muy dentro, lo cierto, es que no tiene intención alguna de hacerlo.

* * *

—Con qué aquí estabas—dice Jace, entrando a la Biblioteca. Iglesia, a su lado, maúlla y se echa al suelo esperando que le acaricien pero esto no ocurre, así que se levanta y se va, muy molesto.

—Estoy estudiando, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—No existe nada aquí que yo no sepa—ríe.

Se acerca a él y le pasa las manos por encima. A Alec, Jace le recuerda a un pulpo. Incapaz de mantener sus brazos quietos y se pregunta a cuantas más, ese mismo día, habrá besado.

Así que se adelanta a sus movimientos y lo besa, esperando quitar esos restos de otras personas y dejar, aunque sea un poco de él con Jace.

El rubio le devuelve el beso, tranquilo.

Y justo cuando Jace está a punto de quitarle la camisa, Isabelle entra a la biblioteca. Alec separa de un empujón a su parabatai y mira a su hermana, que por primera vez en años parece que la han tomado por sorpresa.

—Muy bien—tras unos segundos de silencio, Isabelle puede articular unas palabras. —Sal de aquí, tengo que hablar con Alexander—le dice a Jace, que frunce el ceño y parece estar a punto de replicar pero finalmente, se encoge de hombros y sale con tanta gracia y tranquilidad que ambos hermanos parecen anonadados.

Cuando la puerta es azotada, Isabelle parece reaccionar. Se miran y Alec piensa que en una situación normal, sería exactamente lo contrario; el vería a Izzy enrollándose con un chico, no tendría ella que haberlo visto a él.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta Isabelle, acercándose a Alec. Este se retuerce, incómodo. No es la clase de conversación que esperaba tener nunca; y mucho menos con alguien de su familia. —Alexander…

—Isabelle, son mis asuntos. No sé porque deba darte explicaciones.

Izzy le mira con los ojos abiertos y parece lastimada. Cuando está junto a su hermano, parece más dispuesta a dejar caer su coraza de chica ruda, tal vez porque también el deja caer la mayor muralla que le rodea.

—Está contra la ley tener relaciones con el parabatai y lo sabes perfectamente. Si no me cuentas, tendré que decirle a mamá.

Isabelle miente y ambos lo saben; sería incapaz de decirle a alguien sobre algo que lastima o que pueda causar problemas a su hermano.

—Desde hace un año—responde el, con la voz rota. No tiene que responder pero quiere hacerlo. Es algo que tiene que sacar para que ya no haga tanto daño.

—Oh, Alec…—susurra ella, como consolándole.

—La primera vez solo fue para experimentar—dice él, y le tiembla la voz. —Pero después… fueron más veces y…

— ¿Llegaron a hacerlo? —pregunta ella. Alec sabe que si responde ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Sí.

Isabelle se queda callada y se sienta junto a él, en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca. A Alec le enferma que su hermana este sentada en un sitio contaminado por él.

—Yo sabía que estabas enamorado de Jace—dice Izzy, sorprendiéndole. El no hubiera imaginado que ella supiera; de no ser porque los había visto, lo habría negado todo. —Pero pensé que como es tu parabatai… nunca irían a llegar más lejos.

—No estoy enamorado de él.

— ¿No? —ella le mira, incrédula.

—Lo amo—y se siente bien confesarlo. No puede decírselo a Jace, no que lo ama ni que daría su vida por él, pero al menos, que alguien sepa lo que siente lo tranquiliza enormemente.

Isabelle no lo juzga. Porque ella es su hermana y lo apoya. Esta siempre a su lado, aunque no esté de acuerdo con el. Pero así es el amor, y de cualquier manera, está acostumbrada a callar lo que sabe.

—Alec…—Isabelle se acerca a él y le pone la mano en el hombro. Sabe que ella quiere abrazarlo pero se contiene, porque sabe que no le gustan esos gestos. —Creo que debes dejar de hacer eso.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta, haciéndose tonto, porque sabe a la perfección la respuesta.

—Dejar que te siga lastimando—y lo mira, con sus coquetos ojos cafés nublados de preocupación. Alec se pregunta cuando Izzy (su hermanita) se volvió tan madura y quiere decirlo en voz alta pero en su lugar, solo dice:

—No te preocupes. Solo fue un error que ya no ocurrirá. Mis sentimientos, no interferirán con nada de ahora en adelante.

Y se ven a los ojos; azul contra café.

—Te lo prometo, Izzy—Ella lo abraza y él le corresponde.

Y esa conversación viene a su mente mientras se mueve violentamente sobre Jace, que muerde su hombro como queriendo marcarlo y le acaricia todo el cuerpo, recorriéndolo con cuidado, como si recordará que se supone que tendría que estar practicando el piano y no tocando de forma tan indecorosa a su parabatai.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Izzy no le dice nada pero eso no evita que Alec se sienta culpable y rehúya su mirada.

—No me meteré en tus asuntos—dice Isabelle en un susurro cuando quedan solo ellos dos en la cocina, —y no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces. El es un idiota y lo único que está evitando es su soledad.

Alec levanta la ceja y la mira, intrigado y temeroso a la vez.

— ¿Pero? ¿No… no harás nada? —pregunta, con recelo. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Se que te romperá el corazón, pero espero que sea lo más pronto posible.

Y se aleja con grandes zancadas. Alec no es capaz de decirle que su corazón ya está roto pero espera una sola señal para que sane.

* * *

—Hay que ir a cazar—dice Jace, una noche, cuando están en Takis. —Me aburré tanta pasividad…

—No sé porqué te aburre—responde Isabelle, mirándolo con frialdad, —si hay mucho que hacer en casa. No hay nada más divertido que pasar las noches en habitaciones ajenas.

Alec se sonroja, porque Isabelle no podría ser más directa pero a Jace parece tenerle sin cuidado que los haya visto e ignora las palabras de la mujer, y continúa insistiendo para salir y hacer algo. Alec no dice nada, Isabelle reniega y continúa con sus irónicos comentarios.

Pero al final, Jace es Jace y se hace lo que él decida.

* * *

—Ella es especial. Tenemos que traerla, quiero decir…

Así ha estado por horas, parloteando sobre la chica que vieron en el Pandemonium. Alec acepta que es sorprendente ver a su amigo tan emocionado por algo.

Cuando estaban a punto de asesinar a un demonio, una estúpida (y con una estupidez que era desproporcional a su pequeña altura) chica pelirroja, que a Alec le recordó a un perro con mucho cabello, los interrumpió. Jace está contento y Alec no tanto pero no está dispuesto a aceptarlo en voz alta.

Y por la noche, cuando llega la hora, Jace abre la puerta y entra a su habitación. Lo desnuda sin ganas y parece distraído. Y Alec sabe porqué. Pero no dice nada, porque sabe que es un capricho como cualquier otro.

— ¿Qué es esto, Jace? —susurra, tratando de disimular el tono colérico que tiene, fallando estrepitosamente.

—Su casa estaba infestada de demonios. Y no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

Al de ojos azules no le importa si ella —la pálida chica que reposa en una cama— no tiene a donde ir. Fue una sorpresa, para empezar, que Wayland haya salvado a una mundana cualquiera. Y que la haya llevado al instituto, era lo peor.

—Es una mundana.

—No lo es—Jace parece mucho más molesto de lo que Alec pensaba. —Le puse una runa y mírala… está viva.

Deja de mirar a Alec y mira a la pequeña pelirroja. La ve como si fuera un amanecer, la esperanza de un nuevo día. Alec también la mira pero a él solo le duele el esplendor del sol.

Después llega otro mundano, un tipo que sinceramente le recuerda una rata. Dice que se llama Simon y parlotea sin parar, pareciendo más emocionado que asustado de que ellos cacen demonios.

Isabelle parece estar interesada en él.

—Es un mundano—gruñe Alec a su hermana. —No sé porqué pareces tan apegada a él.

Izzy solo ríe y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No es nada serio—le responde, —además, es obvio que está enamorado de Clary.

La misma _Clary_ que ocasiona más accidentes después. Se ven forzados a ir a la fiesta de un tal Magnus Bane para recuperar sus recuerdos (cómo si de novela barata de tratase). Alec no desea, de ninguna forma ir, pero no le queda más opción.

Normalmente, es a Isabelle y a Jace a quienes mayor atención les prestan las personas, pero Magnus Bane no parece tener más interés con ellos que el de burlarse por su apariencia arrogante: pero vaya que está interesado en él, en Alec.

A Alec le molesta y le halaga a la vez la actitud del brujo con él.

—Así que, ¿podemos vernos después? —le dice este. Tiene el cabello lleno de purpurina y los ojos más increíbles que haya visto. Siente que las manos le sudan.

—Eh…

—Seguro—interrumpe Isabelle, apareciendo de la nada y tomándolo del brazo. —Mi hermano está deseoso de salir contigo.

—Entonces—Magnus se da tiempo para sonreír y tomar un trago de su bebida rosa, —nos vemos después, guapo.

Alec sale de ese departamento totalmente rojo.

* * *

Cuando caminan por la avenida de Nueva York, con el mundano hecho rata y Jace y Clarissa detrás de ellos, Isabelle da su siguiente movimiento.

—Magnus Bane es un buen tipo ¿no? —Isabelle entrelaza sus brazos y le sonríe, intentando tranquilizarle. Alec huele sus intenciones a kilómetros de distancia.

—Es un brujo y…—se mantiene en silencio. —No, no es simpático—y miente, porque le pareció divertido y locuaz pero eso no tendría que saberlo Isabelle.

—Tengo su número, me dijo que lo llamaras después.

De cualquier manera, ella sonríe y se aleja, y Alec se pegunta como su hermana es capaz de ser tan perspicaz y notar sus sentimientos, antes que él.

— ¡Simon no está! —Clarissa exclama de repente, con el rostro pálido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Vocifera en contra de su hermana, que parece demasiado sorprendida para defenderse. —Es tu culpa, si el no hubiera querido impresionarte…

Pronto, ella se da la vuelta y Jace la sigue.

El quiere ir detrás pero su amigo se lo prohíbe.

—Vayan con Hodge, Alec. Vigilaré que ella no se mate. Te juro que estaré bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Jace está hecho trizas tanto física como moralmente. Alec no necesita más que notar los detalles que tiene Clarissa con Simon para atar cabos.

Alec e Isabelle comen en silencio, y el no puede evitar querer desahogarse.

—Esa chica no me cae bien—dice, y señala a Clary. Isabelle le mira ceñuda.

—Ella no es mala—empieza a decir, pero nota la cara de su hermano y continúa hablando, —es algo tonta pero no mala.

A Alec cualquier persona que se acerque más de lo necesario a Jace, independientemente de sea mala o no, nunca le caerá bien.

* * *

— ¡Clary! —exclama, una vez que la ve salir de la enfermería. —Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella levanta una de sus delgadas cejas, consternada.

—Está bien, vamos.

Parece sorprendida, pero lo sigue.

— ¿No tienes otro lugar al que ir? —pregunta, rápidamente, cuando están lo suficientemente lejos para que Jace lo esuche. Ella niega, tímidamente. — ¿Algún familiar?

—Yo también quiero ir a casa Alec, pero está destruida… Y bueno—hace una pausa, como pensando lo que va a decir, —creo que en verdad no tengo familia.

—Tienes que irte.

Clarissa no parece conforme con ello. Lo mira, sorprendida y molesta.

—No tengo ningún lugar.

—Tienes que irte, por Jace—contesta.

El ambiente hace más pesado y el azul y verde pelean. Nunca han tenido una plática solo ellos dos, y parece el momento de hacer cualquier reclamo.

—Yo no lo forcé a ir—dice ella, masticando las palabras.

— ¡El lo hubiera hecho, aunque no se lo hubieras pedido! —exclama, perdiendo momentáneamente el control. —Es muy egoísta que hicieras eso.

— ¿Egoísta? —ella parece mucho más molesta. —Parece algo extraño viniendo de ti, Alexander. Celando de esa manera a Jace y evitando que cualquiera se le acerque porque es obvio que estás enamorado de él…

Alec no piensa y la empuja bruscamente contra la pared. La toma del cuello (oh, solo necesita apretar un poco más y dirá adiós a ese problema). Ella lo mira, temerosa.

—Si dices algo de esto, juro que te mataré.

La suelta con brusquedad, esperando sinceramente que termine lastimada. Dentro de él, todo es descontrol y caos, y desea llegar lo antes posible a su habitación.

* * *

Jace parece estar recuperado cuando entra a la habitación de Alec. Aún cojea, pero se ve muy bien. Su cara, por otro lado, es una mezcla de ira y frustración. Pasa la medianoche, así que ya todos estarían dormidos.

—Jace, tendrías que estar en la enfermería—dice Alec, tomándolo suavemente del brazo. Jace se suelta con brusquedad y lo mira, con los ojos encendidos.

— ¿Porqué le dijiste eso a Clary?

— ¿Qué?

Jace lo mira, ceñudo y muy molesto.

—Que se fuera de aquí.

—Porque no es una de nosotros…—responde, dudando un poco. Nunca hubiera esperado que fuera a quejarse con su amigo rubio, ni que este tuviera una reacción así.

— ¡Sí lo es! Dime la verdad, Alexander—y lo reta, con la mirada. Alec abre la boca, sintiendo la furia aumentar peligrosamente.

—Y porque es una zorra—gruñe, casi sin pensar. Recibe una mirada de furia de Jace pero no siente el mínimo arrepentimiento.

—Es algo irónico que lo diga alguien que la abrió las piernas a su parabatai—Jace habla sin pensar y con la única intención de lastimar. Y lo logra.

Alec se aleja como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo: el insulto no le duele (sabe que lo merece, no es normal su condición) pero el que su casi hermano se haya puesto de lado de alguien a quien acaba de conocer, es suficiente para hacerle rabiar hasta límites insospechados.

—Ella no está enamorada de ti—le dice, con el rostro contraído tanto por el dolor como por la furia. —Sabe que tú no eres de su mundo y nunca lo serás. Contigo no tendrá paz ni tranquilidad, ni nada. Solo espera que su madre se recupere o que el mundano vuelva, y definitivamente se alejara de ti.

Sabe que ha dado en el clavo, pues el rubio lo ve, con ira pero Alec también puede notar dolor en sus ojos. Es su orgullo, se dice, su orgullo no le permite reconocer que no hay persona que no sienta atracción por él.

—Creo que es suficiente de esto—Jace está ofendido aunque sonría, y parece querer calmar los ánimos.

Cuando se da la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, Alec parece olvidar su orgullo y las terribles palabras que ambos soltaron momentos antes. Lo toma del brazo con fuerza y habla, balbuceando pero con esa sensación de costumbre, se saber que siempre es él el que debe disculparse.

—Ella no es suficiente para ti—dice, con la voz rota. —No te dará…—_no te dará lo que yo te puedo dar, lo que te he dado_ quiere decir, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta. De cualquier manera, Jace sale de la habitación dando un portazo, indispuesto a escuchar más excusas.

* * *

Ha pasado días desde que peleo con Jace. Alec no siente lo que dice pero extraña la compañía de su amigo; ha dejado la puerta de la habitación entreabierta como invitándolo a pasar —y sabe que Jace camina por allí, siente su presencia por la noche— pero nunca entra. Así que decide dar el primer paso. A Jace le gustan las personas atrevidas, se repite, mientras camina por el largo pasillo.

Es de noche y probablemente todos ya se fueron a acostar. Hace días el mundano (Simon; se fuerza a recordar) se fue, Isabelle estaría en alguna fiesta, Clarissa debía estar durmiendo y Jace debía estar acostado, pero no dormido. Su plan es simple: ir a buscarlo a su habitación y tener una buena reconciliación. Por supuesto, la suerte nunca está de su lado.

Escucha risitas tontas, susurros que sonaban a algo como "no tengo sueño" y más risas. Se asoma y su corazón se detiene por unos segundos. Luego, se rompe.

Porque la fuente de sus desvelos y deseos (Jace Way… no, se corrige, Jace Lightwood; su parabatai, su mejor amigo, su compañero, su amor no correspondido) con la pelirroja (Clarissa, le dice una voz en su cabeza, la deseosa de atención y peligro, la pequeña mundana, la que tiene lo que él más desea en el mundo).

Jace la besa —con amor, le cuesta reconocer, como nunca lo hizo con el— y Alec desea alejarla de él; alejarla de aquel mundo que era tan suyo y del que ella se apodero. Porque en poco tiempo los tuvo a todos en sus manos: a Hodge, Isabelle y —el que más le duele—, a Jace.

Porque tal vez Alec tuvo su cuerpo pero nunca su corazón. Y después de todo, ese cuerpo no era totalmente suyo. Fue de tantas… pero él sabe que esa vez es totalmente diferente. Está enamorado de la pelirroja estúpida.

Clarissa tiene más del corazón de Jace en tres semanas, que lo que Alec ha tenido en cinco años.

Tras mucho pensar, se convence que de ninguna manera Jace necesita sus disculpas. Sube en silencio las escaleras pero no gira la cabeza porque sabe que si lo hace, no podrá soportar la imagen. Con alivio, nota su habitación y entra en ella.

Alec le pone pestillo a la puerta por primera vez cinco años y mientras empieza a derrumbarse, se pregunta si Isabelle aún tendría el número de Magnus Bane.


End file.
